Santa, I've Been Naughty
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: Tis the season for some sexy Zero/Kaname action! Find out what happens when Yuki drags Zero to see Santa Claus, and a certant pureblood joins in the holiday cheer! probably going to be three chaps long. K/Z and Z/K duh, Yaoi is here!
1. I'm on the Naughty List!

**_It's Christmas Eve at Cross Academy and Yuki wants Zero to visit Santa! But who is the man behind the (fake) beard?!_**

"I can't believe you dragged me here, Yuki!" Zero groaned at the jolly scene of horror he was in, "You don't even believe in Santa Claus anymore!"

The petite brunette just continued to happily bounce, "Oh come on! I heard this year they got a really good Santa this year!"

"It better not be the Head Master. If it is I'll have to kill him before I go near his lap!"

"It's not! Believe me, you'll never guess who it is!" Yuki giggled as she led her 'brother' to where the line for Santa was. There among both Day and Night class students was the man of the hour. Sure the costume had done a good job of hiding the man but as Zero was forced into his lap, there was no mistaking who was behind the beard! It was Kaname!

The hunter squirmed as his lover wrapped his arms around his body drawing him in closer. He blushed, "Kaname, what the hell are you doing?! Why are you dressed like this?"

Kaname of course only grinned down at him slyly, "Come on Zero it's Christmas, anything can happen."

"Ok I'll play along but only for you and if I didn't I'd never hear the end of it from Yuki!" Zero gave in.

The pureblood put on an oh so innocent look as he asked, "And what would you like for Christmas little boy? A pony perhaps?"

"You get me a pony and you can forget about sex for at least a week. Besides you'll make White Lily jealous!" Zero whispered into his lover's ear, "No, what I want is for you to join me at the annual Cross family Christmas dinner tomorrow night. If you behave the whole time then you can get your gift later." To emphasize what he meant by gift, the hunter ground his hips into Kaname; causing the fake-Santa to give out a low groan of pleasure.

"I can't say for sure, but do you really think you are on the Nice List?"

"Oh come on! What did I do that would have gotten me on the Naughty list, hmm Santa?" Zero said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well let's see," 'Santa' began to list, "there was the time you almost shot Aido, the time you tried to choke the Head Master, …and I heard from a certain sexy pureblood that you have been quite naughty in bed."

"That's it!" Zero jumped up. Turning around he quickly scanned the crowd for Yuki, "Come on we have to go and finish the tree."

As the blushing hunter dragged the confused girl home, Kaname leaned back with a smirk gracing his features. He had some big plans for his lover tomorrow.


	2. No, I don't want a pony!

_**Hey everyone! Chapter 2 (of 3) is up! Hope you like it!**_

"Yuki! Head Master! Get your lazy asses out of bed; it's Christmas morning!" Zero yelled as he ran down to the living room.

His only response was "Can't you call me Dad for one day!" The hunter sighed, "Never mind. Just go back to bed. Yuki, you coming?"

"After I finish my hair!" his 'sister' giggled.

"Yuki, no one cares what your hair looks like!" Zero huffed, "Fine but I'm going to start opening presents without you two."

As the boy admired his work on the family tree, he noticed a rather large present hidden off to the right. Curiosity bit at him with every step he took. The present was wrapped in a beautiful blood red material that looked like it could have been satin. On top of it was an elegant card. Inside Zero read the familiar script:

_Dearest Zero,_

_ Merry Christmas, my love. I'll be over around noon._

_ Until then,_

_ Kaname_

_ Ps- don't shake the box_

The hunter cautiously undid the ribbon; the box lightly trembling under his touch. As he peels back the paper, something bursts out of the box and onto him causing him to fall backwards! Zero looked up to find that something was Kaname; naked and horny with a cute silver bow on the top of his head!

"Kaname?! What the hell are you doing?!"

The pureblood smirked, "Since you didn't want that pony I decided to give you something else you can ride."

"Oh god you're so sexy like this!" Zero blushed as Kaname began to suck on his neck, "Oooohhhh… Wait, what about Yuki and the Head Master? They could come down any minute!"

"They already know about this, that's why no one else is down here." the brunette smirked at the busy day he had planned for his lover. As they wrapped around each other, the moans grew louder and louder. Noticing that the hunter was still in his pajamas Kaname quickly relieved him over them. Zero gasped as the cold morning air hit him, "Oh Kaname I'm cold; I need your hot body!"

His lover only lightly laughed, "I told you that I am yours. Just tell me what to do and I will do it."

"Anything?"

"Anything you want!"

- TEN MINUTES LATER-

"Kaname, I know you said to stay upstairs but I'm just going to grab some cereal-" the girl stopped dead in her tracks as she caught a glimpse of what the vamps were doing, "What the heck?!"

There in the middle of the room the two incredibly attractive guys were together… naked…one on top of the other…..Kaname giving Zero a …..piggy-back ride! _**(Ha, bet you didn't see that coming)**_ The hunter spared her a slight glance before turning back to his lover, "Come on! Giddy up Kaname! Giddy up!"

_**OK before you freak out on me for no Yaoi scene, there will be one in the next/final chapter. I was going to put one in here but I gave into making it funny, I couldn't help myself! Besides think about it, wouldn't Kaname giving Zero a piggy-back ride (NAKED!) be kind of sexy? Hey, I was just trying something new with this.**_


	3. Red Thongs and Happy Horses

_**Hello, again. This is the last chapter for this story, and yes the YAOI scene is here! **_

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Kaname sighed as he followed the hunter upstairs, "This better be good, dear." The poor pureblood was tired! Though he was asking for it when he jumped out of the box, he never expected Zero to ride him like a pony for the whole day. Yes the WHOLE Day, except the couple of minutes he used to get dressed. Now it was time for bed and he really hoped that Zero would decide to ride him another way.

As they got into the bedroom, Kaname found himself caught off guard and then pushed back onto the bed. He let out a slight gasp as the hunter whispered in his ear, "It's time for your present, Kaname."

The pureblood watched as Zero headed over to the bathroom door. "Why do you hide Christmas gifts in there?" he asked out of curiosity.

"When we were younger, Yuki would always try to find her gifts early. So one year I decided to hide them in here." Zero laughed as he shut the door behind him, "Ever since then she has never been able to guess where they are."

Kaname waited patiently until a couple minutes later when the door slowly opened. His jaw dropped to the floor at what he saw before him. As his eyes traveled up he took in Zero's outfit; red leather boots that went to his thighs, a tiny red skirt, and a matching sleeveless top that clung to him like a second skin. Even a cute oversized bow was placed in his silver locks; giving the boy a very festive, very sexy appearance.

Well if you asked Kaname his opinion on his lover's new look, he would insist that 'hot' wasn't even close to being able to describe it. From the moment Zero stepped out of the bathroom, the pureblood felt himself 'standing at attention'.

The hunter smirked at Kaname's silence. "What? You don't like it, do you?" he teased as he put one leg up on the bed, giving a nice view of a lacy red thong. Slightly drooling, Kaname ran his hands up Zero's long leather clad legs. Zero's smile widened, "I think I like this new speechless act of yours, it's quite endearing."

That was the final straw for the pureblood as he pushed his lover onto the bed, before climbing on top of him. Soon there wasn't a shred a clothing left on the vampires. The clothes were scattered around the room; Zero's skirt hung on the bookshelf, Kaname's boxers lay on his desk, and even the red thong was wrapped around the doorknob.

"Trust me; by the time I'm done with you, you'll be the speechless one." Kaname's voice was husky with lust. His long elegant fingers began to prep the hunter.

The sudden entrance caused Zero to gasp, "Hey, I thought I was going to be on top tonight!"

"You were, until you decide to wear that outfit. Tomorrow you can top, ok?"

"Alright, just screw me already!" the hunter sighed as he slid back and forth on the fingers inside of him. Kaname laughed as he removed his fingers and thrust into his lover. Slowly his pace quickened; faster and faster he pounded into the tight opening.

Crying out in bliss, Zero released violently as the brunette hit his prostate repeatedly. Kaname's relief came soon after; his hips jerking fiercely as he lost control. Once their pleasure was spent, the vampires collapsed on the bed.

Smiling Kaname kissed his lover, "Merry Christmas, Zero."

"Merry Christmas, Kaname." Zero blushed. He knew that this was one Christmas he would never forget.

_**Awh…it's over! Well, thank-you to everyone that has enjoyed this. As I was writing I couldn't help but notice that the whole "pony" joke from the first chapter evolved to the next two chapters. Ha ha.. wow, thank-you dirty mind. **_

_**For anyone that is familiar with my work, you might be wondering where Ichijo and Shiki are. Let's just say that "Santa" Kaname has left two hot vampires under my tree! ^///^ Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays everyone!**_


End file.
